It is desirable to locate misplaced tablet computers, wearable computers, cellular phones, and other portable user devices. Methods and apparatus for recovering lost or misplaced devices are continually sought after.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.